<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love you princess by bellarke_supremecy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121173">I love you princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarke_supremecy/pseuds/bellarke_supremecy'>bellarke_supremecy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Brother Bellamy Blake, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Protective Older Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarke_supremecy/pseuds/bellarke_supremecy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke go from enemies to friends to lovers. Stay along with the ride!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake &amp; Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake &amp; John Murphy, Bellamy Blake &amp; Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes, Bryan/Nathan Miller, Clarke Griffin/Niylah, Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake &amp; Lincoln, Octavia Blake/Lincoln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! This is my first work on here and I hope you give it a chance!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah ik, 'where is the smut? when will they be enemies?' trust me guys im building up the tension, it will be worth it! It will be a little while!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke sighed with relief after she left her parents house, not because they were bad parents of course, it was just that after Clarke's parents got separated and her mom got remarried to the rich business tycoon Marcus Kane it was more stressful to meet up with them. Kane was nice enough she supposed but she always felt awkward around him. He was from a very poor town and managed to claw his way up to the top of the social hierarchy with little to no support. Her mom was a successful doctor and completed her M.D at 22. Clarke was 22 as well, and she dropped out of college to pursue art.</p><p>Lets just say Clarke's parents didn't quite agree with that. They had a huge fight which ended with Clarke storming out of their 3 story French Normandy. They managed to fix their relationship and were civil. They even managed to meet up every so often to catch up, but it was never back to normal. Clarke moved in with her best friend Raven Reyes. Raven always had her back, even though she didnt really get Clarke dropping out of her Med program to pursue art.</p><p>Raven was successfully doing a mechanical engineering program and was loving every second of it. If she wasnt babbling on about a cool new software she got she was talking about the totally hot new guy John Murphy. Clarke had to admit, she wanted to see the guy, the way Raven was hyping him up made him sound like a literal god. That's even the word she used, "I swear Clarke, you got to see his abs, they make his look like a literal god." How she got to see his abs was something Clarke never got to ask because just then someone ringed the door bell. "ugh" raven moaned "I swear if its Finn again, im gonna explode, hold me back if i try to punch him or something ok?" Clarke laughed a little. Finn was Raven ex boyfriend, they were together for almost 8 years till Finn cheated on her with a girl Niylah about 8 months ago. Finn somehow thought it was a good idea to put his hands up a girls shirt at the local bar the day it was Ravens shift as a bartender. Raven however pretended that she hadn't seen anything and put quite a few laxatives in Finns drink. It was quite a sight seeing him dash to the bathroom every 2 minutes. </p><p> Once they got home Raven confronted him and threw him out of her apartment. Ever since then Finn occasionally came to the apartment to beg for forgiveness but that usually ended up with Clarke holding Raven back from pummeling him. Clarke despised him as well, but didn't was Raven to get into trouble. "Im pretty sure its not Finn, he came around last week and he wont come again that soon." Clarke assured Raven while heading tot he front door to answer. When she opened the door she easily thought the man behind it was the hottest man in the whole universe. Ok, maybe that was a bit of a exaggeration but he was pretty damn hot.</p><p>He was had tanned olive skin with freckles sprinkled over his face. He had black hair and intense brown eyes that seemed to almost melt her. "Hello?" she answered, as she had never seen this dude before. "Hey" he replied "Do you know which room apartment 281 is? Im new here and there aren't any numbered signs." That was the thing with Oakwood apartments, once some of the signs with the apartment's numbers fell of, the apartments manager decided he was too lazy to fix them. Clarke couldnt really blame him, the apartments here were super cheap and they prob couldn't really maintain everything. "Sorry to bother you but you were the first room on the second floor." "no your fine" Clarke quickly replied. "Apartment 281 is right across here actually." Clarke felt a pang of excitement.</p><p>Was this hottie really going to be her new next door neighbor? "Whats taking so long." Raven groaned. "Shameless in on, get your ass over here."</p><p>"Uh well thanks for the info" The man quickly said with a smile. "I guess we are going to be neighbors. Anyways whats your name? Im Bellamy. Bellamy Blake." Clarke wasn't sure but she thought Bellamy's eyes flickered onto her breasts for a millisecond. Clarke wouldn't be surprised if he did, she knew her rack was big, much bigger then the average boobs, but she just wished it wasn't the first thing people noticed about her.</p><p>But then again her eyes flickered down to his skin tight shirt and was awed by his muscles so she wasn't really one to talk. "Im Clarke Griffen. Im just temporarily staying here with my friend Raven for a little while."<br/>
"Cool." Bellamy replied. "Anyways gotta get going, see you around." he said before turning around and entering his own apartment. Clarke's heart fluttered, 'see you around' was he implying hanging out? No, no of course not, he was just saying that as courtesy. The last time Clarke had a boyfriend was senior year in highschool with a boy named Wells Jaha, he was sweet, but they weren't really compatible. Clarke hasn't been with any one, other then casual hook ups, for quite a while now and was thinking about starting one. 'but you can't think every boy who is nice to you wants to fuck.' Clarke sighed and decided she was think about mystery boy later. She headed back to the couch to assure Raven that it wasn't her ex boyfriend but just a stranger needing directions.</p><p>But somehow, even her favorite show Shameless couldn't get her mind off of Bellamy. There was just something really intriguing about him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is Bellamy's POV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellamy looked around his new apartment in disdain. This was totally not what he was going for. The cabinets were old and hanging on by its last nail, and he was pretty sure there was algae growing on the sink. Not to mention these apartments don't even have <em>door numbers. </em>What did he expect anyways for the price he was paying? You aren't going to be living in a 4 star hotel paying 300 a month Bellamy chided himself. "guess this will have to do." he grumbled. His bad mood was lifted just a tiny bit by remembering the next door neighbor he had met just 5 minutes back and smiled. S<em>he had a nice rack </em>Bellamy thought shamelessly. He had always been quite the ladies man, and he knew this. He knew how woman got totally charmed by him upon meeting him. And Bellamy wasn't shy to use this to his advantage. </p><p>He decided to get his mind off of a particular blonde and called up his best friend John Murphy. "hey man, wassup?" Murphy said when he picked up. "eh, just bored. Well i mean I mean i did settle into the apartment a bit." said Bellamy with a look of mild disgust on his face. Murphy snickered behind the phone. "i remember when i had to stay there for a little while a few years back.. i still remember the smell of dead rats." Shuddered Murphy with a wicked cackle following it. "John I swear.. if I find even one- <em>rodent</em> I will capture it, buy 10 more, and let them lose in your apartm-" "relax man." said Murphy quickly. "i was kidding. There are totally no rats. none at all. they are practically extinct there, I have never seen a rat there my entire time staying there." Murphy gushed on about the scarcity of rodents there for a minute there till Bellamy sighed and said "alright man, I gotta get going, i have the interview in 20 minutes and I gotta get dressed. Bellamy said before hanging up. The only reason he was renting out this particular apartment was being of the low cost and because his darling friend John Murphy suggested it. Knowing him, he would think it was <em>hilarious </em>if Bellamy was suddenly stuck in a apartment complex with virtually his least favorite animal. Rats. He just shuddered thinking of what could be going on behind the walls.</p><p>He got ready for his Job interview at Ark Enterprises. It was a car company Bellamy was hoping to find work at. He had mediocre knowledge on vehicles so he thought he had a pretty decent chance of landing a job. And the pay was good too. Enough to help get his sister through college and take care of his mom. He put on his most professional looking tie and a white flannel shirt. Once he arrived he went into the waiting room to wait till he got called. He had nothing to do till then so he pulled out his phone and was surprised to see a text from Roma. "Heyyy cutie! You free this evening? lets catch up" Knowing Roma, Bellamy was sure she wanted to a lot more then just 'catch up.' Roma was his one night stand he met from a drunken night a few months ago at a bar. Not exactly a <em>one </em>night stand.. the round figure.. would a little over 20. Bellamy sighed. It was clear that Roma wanted a relationship that came along with the fucking, but Bellamy wasn't interested. He got with Roma cause her body was great and all but she was quite air headed. He also didn't want all the strings that came along with being in a relationship. Imagine only fucking one person for the duration of the relationship.. and if they got married.. oh hell no. Bellamy shuddered. Having sex with only one person the rest of your life seemed like hell for Bellamy. Just then a shrill "Bellamy Blake" rang down the waiting room hall. Bellamy looked up. A lady with long silky auburn hair and pale blue was smiling over him. He noticed how white her teeth were. <em>She probably brushes her teeth 5 times a day.</em> Bellamy thought before returning the smile to the gorgeous lady. "Yep that me."            "Great! Come follow me, you will be meeting Mr.Jaha." "oh uh thanks" said Bellamy and also quickly adding a "um can i get your name?" to the pretty lady. "Of course! My name is Gina, Gina Martin." "Oh so pretty name and pretty face" Bellamy said with a smirk. Gina blushed. <em>There we go </em>Bellamy though <em>shes hooked. </em>Bellamy had a knack for these sort of things. The meeting with Jaha went pretty smoothly, Bellamy had trouble answering some of the questions but improvised the best he could. "Great, thanks for coming." "we will let you know whether you got the job by sunday."                                                                                                                         "alright, thanks for having me." replied Bellamy before leaving the interview room.</p><p>He didn't leave right yet. He wrote "call me" followed by his number and slipped it to her before leaving the building. He felt a guilty pang thinking about Clarke but then thought <em>we only talked for a few minutes. You dont even know if she like you like that. </em>He acknowledged that and drove home to his crappy apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke's POV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke decided to go on a walk. She had a lot of perplexed thoughts and decided a nice long stroll might help her clear them. Her mom and Kane wanted her to move back in. She had to admit, it was tempting, the apartment she and Raven shared was.. well less than comfortable. She had some money saved up so she and raven split the cost. She remembered when Raven first moved into the apartment she was nearly in tears so she called Clarke over and the gave for a makeover. They fixed cabinets, cleaned the appliances and painted over the flaky walls. Now she was in the same situation. Raven offered her the bedroom if she wanted and that she could sleep on the pull out couch but clarke refused saying as she was the guest it was only right that she sleeps on the couch. Even though she pays half the rent. Raven came from a poor family and clarke didn't want to pressure her. And anyways, there was also that cute Bellamy guy. Maybe they would hit it off? Who knows, and her moving back in with her parents would totally blow it.</p><p>Her mind then went onto well.. more pressing matters. Her dad had been in jail for almost 6 years and he was getting out in 7 months. Aside from phone calls she hadn't properly seen him for 6 years as he was in a high security jail and they didn't allow visiters. She knew she was supposed to be happy but she felt more nervous. what would she tell him? That she threw her college education away to pursue a measly art career? Even she knew that it was pathetic. Anyways why wouldn't she be nervous her dad had shot someone. Twice. In the abdomen during clarke's senior year, why he did this was something he would never tell anyone, no matter how much someone begged him too, since the guy had survived, if he told the court his motive, he would have gotten a much lighter sentence.</p><p>Her mind flickered back to awful flashbacks: Her mom screaming and begging through tears at her dad to just confess why he did it so he would get a lesser sentence, all her friends leaving her and the nasty rumors about the girl whos dad almost killed someone. The only people who didn't leave her side were wells, her then boyfriend, and Raven, her best friend. Thank goodness that this torture was short lived, once she graduated highschool she and Raven both chose a college quite a bit father from their home town. No one knew who she was or who her father was. If one were to ask who her parents were, she would say Abby and Marcus Kane. The reason she dropped out and Raven didn't wasnt because miraculously someone uncovered the truth about her father. The real reason was that she just didnt really feel fulfilled. she really only had gone down the medical path because of her mom, and once they had their big falling out, she really didn't have much of a reason to continue it. She decided to follow her passion. Art. She had applied to a lot of art schools out there and was now just waiting to hear back from them and Clarke was just chilling with raven. </p><p>Clarke was now in a dull mood. This walk had not cleared her mind at all. Actually her mind was now bustling with even more depressing memories. She glumly entered the apartment and strolled down to her and Ravens room, she was just about to enter when she turned around and was facing Bellamy's door. A smile crept onto her face. She was surprised that just knowing that Bellamy's presence was near helped lighten her mood. She decided she wanted to get to know him. As soon as possible. You know what? She was going to knock on his door first thing in the morning. What she was going to do after she had no idea. But hey, one step at a time. "What are to smiling about?" asked Raven once Clarke came inside. Clarke wasn't even aware that she was still smiling, slightly embarrassed she adjusted her expression and quickly replied with "nothing."  Raven wasn't fooled, "come on. spill." she said. Now her interest totally on her. "your thinking about lover boy arent you?" "The crush down the hall?" Raven teased with a smirk. "Shut up. Your delusional. If you must know I was uh, um, yeah thinking about the latest episode of Shameless and how good it was." She cringed about how horrendous that lie was. "yeah suuureee." "when your ready to talk about whats really on your mind, im all ears." said raven before turning back to her computer to do some software thing Clarke has no knowledge about. Clarke quite flustered at this point headed to the bathroom and washed her face. After she was done she looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't deny it, she was very good looking. Her blonde hair and blue eyes really complemented her pale skin, and her body had curves in all the right places. One thing she hated though was how short she was. Although guys loved this and her 'petite' figure it was quite a pain in the ass to constantly ask Raven to grab the paprika on the top shelf, or her never finding the perfect jean size. She scolded herself for feeling like that. <em>There are people dying Clarke. </em>She reminded herself. <em>Being 5'1 isn't the end of the world. </em></p><p>Clarke was feeling quite exhausted from all her stressful thinking from earlier and decided to get to bed. She though about what tomorrow would bring as she fell asleep. She smiled. She thought about <em>Bellamy.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah ik, 'where is the enemies part' don't worry im getting to it! i just wanted to build up a little tension yk?;)<br/>The smut comes later on!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>